amazing world of gumball the ghost
by lewis.lw12
Summary: Hi guys Lewis here I hope you enjoy it and the ghost is on chapter 2 ok just pointing it out and please follow favorate and review.
1. carrie possess gumball

Hi guys and welcome to my first ever story it might be short but I hope

you enjoy it.

* * *

One day in the cafeteria gumball was sitting there thinking about Carrie possessing him, then Carrie floated in and went up to gumball, Carrie said "can borrow your body and I promise i will come out after i have eaten" gumball sighed" i don't know if i can trust you did not stop before said gumball worried, Carrie said begging" I will please" gumball said grumpily" fine" and with that Carrie went zooming straight into gumballs body and went on a food rampage.

The next day gumball looked awful and a trash can was on him Darwin scarded gumball saying"hi gumball" gumball did not feel well and Darwin helped Gumball to their room and when Gumball layed on his bed Carrie was there Gumball fell off his bed and was unconscious.

The next day gumball was in the hall in his locker and Carrie floated to gumball "I am sorry for scaring you yesterday" said carrie "yeah don't worry wait what am I saying why did you do it" said gumball angrily "I thought it would be funny I did not know you would go unconscious I wanted to have a sleep over" Carrie said starting to get upset, but then the bell rang so gumball shut his locker and walked away from Carrie.

In class Carrie could not stop thinking about gumball so she kept tossing notes saying please talk to me gumball and gumball just sat there and ignored Carrie so miss simion caught Carrie throwing papers but gumball got 5 paper cuts and needed to go to nurses office the nurse said "how did this happen" and gumball sighed and said "Carrie throwed paper notes at me" so the nurse got five plasters and stuck them on gumballs paper cuts.

hope you guys enjoyed it and i will see you next time.


	2. the ghost

hi guys lewis here I hope you enjoy it

The episode starts in the School Cafeteria, on a table with Carrie, Gumball, and Darwin, each with trays of food in front of them. Gumball and Darwin are loudly and visibly enjoying their food. Carrie is offended by this, explaining that ghosts can't eat or taste. She demonstrates by putting a lump of food in her mouth, only to have it fall through her body and back onto the plate. She wishes she still had a body to use, but, at this point, Darwin tells her that she could use Gumball. Gumball is taken aback by this suggestion but before he could say anything, Carrie had already possessed him. After admiring how she was able to breathe and feel, she finally gobbled the food from Gumball's tray. She was still hungry for more and took off on a wild junk food spree, eating anything she could find. The next morning, Gumball, free of Carrie, was found underneath a pile of leftover food. Richard found him pugdy and laughes at him, but realized he was the same as well before crying back home. Back at school, Gumball lost his appetite, remembering what happened. He finds Carrie with a sandwich she bought from the cafeteria and asks Gumball if she could use his body again (not to mention emphasizing that she could not ask for a refund). Reluctant at first, he agreed for this one small gesture, but soon enough, Carrie's self-indulgence gets the best of her. Gumball finds himself in the same spot, and worst for ware.

Darwin decides to help create a drink from his fishbowl water with Tobias' headband sweat, Miss Simian's dandruff, Gumball's 15-day-old underwear, and Darwin's fish belch. Gumball and Darwin were sure that this disgusting blend would prevent Carrie from possessing Gumball again. At school, however, Carrie is in fact the only one not revolted by the smell. She loved the smell as it reminded her of the undead and made her hungry...

After another possessed eating spree, a fat Gumball asks his dad what he could do. Richard teaches him the skill of weaseling. He asks Gumball what he wanted. When he asked him how to stop Carrie from using his body, he responded that he needed to take some meatloaf out of the oven. Gumball sees him escaping out of the backyard. He figured what to do.

He used the meatloaf excuse on Carrie the next day, saying that he needed to check his locker. When she points it out, he said it was his gym locker. Carrie responds that he doesn't have a gym locker, making him reiterate that it was "Jim the doctor's" locker. He eventually ran out of excuses and gave up.

One more food spree later, he returns home and asks his mom for help. In the living room, Nicole tells him that all he needs to do is say no and mean it. To illustrate, she calls out Richard to bring her a bowl of sausages. When he asked her if he can have one, she says "no" and placed it on his nose. As she leaves the room, Richard is still waiting.

At school the next day, Gumball finally makes his stand and refuses to let Carrie borrow his body. The ghost is shocked to hear this, and after a few pleading attempts to get him to change his mind, Carrie decides to forcefully enter Gumball's body, fully intending to stay there forever. After a moment of binging, Gumball tries to fight back, but he is failing. He begs Darwin to beat Carrie out of him, but the fish points out that he's a "paci-fish". Carrie crashes outside the school and starts pigging out on garbage. At this point, Gumball has finally had enough and points out the ghost's problem to her. Carrie realizes this and finally decides to rid the cat of herself. But a moment later, Darwin arrives walloping Gumball with a trash lid before seeing that he was already free. Seeing Carrie depressed once more, Gumball came up with a solution.

Returning home, he introduced her to his dad, who was still holding the sausage with his nose. Carrie quickly possesses him and chows down on not only the sausage, but the food in the kitchen, with an angry Nicole constantly telling her husband to stop.

So that was the ghost please comment and follow see you guys later


End file.
